


Plain and Simple Garak

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Bitter sweet are the first stirrings of love.Reply to Stephen's challenge "Bad Title" on ASCEM many years ago."





	Plain and Simple Garak

“But I love him, Leeta,” Ziyal said. “And I don’t know how to tell him.”

Leeta and Ziyal were sitting in Quark’s bar, and Leeta wrinkled her nose at the smell from Ziyal’s glass. She could never really stand the smell of Rokassa juice, even after working in Quark’s for such a long time. She sniffed her own Moba fruit juice and took a sip. 

“It’s difficult,” she acknowledged and leaned forward across the table. “But in your case it’s even more difficult. Garak is very ... edgy,” Leeta said. Her voice was soothing because she really didn’t want to discourage Ziyal, but deep inside she hoped the young girl would find another person to love. Garak really was difficult. “He’s so much older than you are,” Leeta continued, and grabbed Ziyal’s hand. “And you know how your father feels about him.”

“I know,” Ziyal said, pulling her hand away from Leeta’s and leaning back in her chair. “It’s just so difficult. I have never felt this way.” Ziyal’s eyes lit up. “He’s so intriguing. He’s experienced so much and when I talk to him, I feel like a grown-up. He’s not like other men. They all look at me sadly because I am of mixed blood, as though that is something to feel sorry about, or be ashamed of. Even father looks at me that way sometimes. The only people in this world who accept me for what I am are Major Kira and Garak ... and you,” she added as an after thought. 

Leeta leaned forward again, looking earnestly at her young friend. “That’s not true, Ziyal,” she said. “Others love you for who you are as well.”

“Who? Name one.”

Leeta swallowed and wondered if she should reveal the good doctor’s interest in Ziyal or if that would simply make matters worse. She could say something ... just a hint. “Doctor Bashir cares very deeply for you as well ...” she said. 

“You’re right, the doctor has been a really good friend,” Ziyal admitted. “But he isn’t Garak and Garak ... he could teach me so much about my own people, things that father would never talk about. He tries to protect me, too much.”

“I know. Fathers can be like that,” Leeta admitted. 

At that very moment, the object of Ziyal’s affections entered the bar, and Leeta saw the young girl’s eyes light up like stars. Was she wrong to try and make her forget her feelings for the older Cardassian man, or should she allow Ziyal the bittersweet feelings of her first crush? Garak was the one who had caught her first feelings of love. It was as plain and simple as that. 

END


End file.
